1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer comprising a substantially hollow cylindrical magnet system which is substantially centro-symmetrical with respect to a transducer axis, a diaphragm which is capable of vibrating in the direction of the transducer axis, a voice coil which is connected to the diaphragm, which has been wound from coil wire, and which has two coil leads, and two contact terminals which, viewed in the direction of the transducer axis, are disposed inside the substantially hollow cylindrical magnet system and which are each connected to one coil lead.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroacoustic transducer of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from German Patent schrift DE 25 03 828 C3. In this known transducer the two contact terminals are formed by two contact pins which extend through the bottom wall of a pot-shaped supporting element, and which are mechanically fastened to this bottom wall, as a result of which, the contact faces formed by the contact tips of the contact pins are immovable, i.e., stationary. However, an undesirable consequence of this is that when a known transducer is mounted in an electroacoustic device, the two contact pins should enter into operative engagement either with resilient mating contacts or with stationary mating contacts which have been positioned very accurately with respect to the contact tips, in order to assure proper contact between the contact tips of the contact pins and the mating contacts. In the known transducer, the two contact pins have exactly equal radial distances from the transducer axis, as a result of which the known transducer cannot be mounted or built into an electroacoustic device in an arbitrary relative position because the contact pins do not enter into operative engagement with the mating contacts provided in the relevant electroacoustic device in the case of an incorrect relative position; this makes it more expensive to mount the known transducer.